The Threads that bind us Together
by Stitch My Mouth
Summary: Orphaned in a war that she can’t remember, Kaoru is at peace with her life as an adopted child. Until strange things start happening when a strange boy named Kenshin Himura tells her she's a princess with a choice: To decide which worlds will live and d
1. Chapter One: Destiny

The Threads that bind us Together  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Planet Ladder but the idea is MINE!  
  
Summery: Orphaned in a war that she can't remember, Kaoru is at peace with her life as an adopted child. Until strange things start happening and chaos returns when a strange boy named Kenshin Himura tells her of her past as a princess with a choice: To decide which worlds will rule and which worlds will fall. My first K/K story!  
  
Crossover with: Planet Ladder  
  
[ ] = Character is telling you something or thinking something  
  
( ) = My notes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Fire . . .  
  
Fire is what I remember, I was surrounded by fire and cuts were all over my body. I was dressed in ragged clothes and bleeding everywhere. I was only four years old, no one could care for me could they? But I remember a boy, a boy with beautiful purple eyes and long red hair giving me his hand. He had a scar on his left cheek, He was smiling even though are lives were in danger. He stopped to save me, I don't remember taking his hand but I must have for here I am today.  
  
My name is Kaoru Kamiya, I do not know what my real last name is. I was found at the age of five wondering around in the woods all by myself. I was taken to an orphanage and given to the Kamiya family. I don't remember much at all of my past. I don't know where I'm from, who my real family is, or even what my real name is.  
  
I've been living with the Kamiya family for eleven years now. I am happy with my life, with my family, and friends. My best friend's name is Misao. She has a huge crush on my older brother Aoshi and she's constantly talking about him . . . it's annoying.  
  
"KAORU! GET OUT OF THE PHONE BOOTH YOUR TIMES UP!" I heard Misao scream.  
  
I felt a small blush creep onto my face and looked at my watch 3:00. I had been in the phone booth about 40 minutes and I hadn't even picked up the phone!  
  
"Hehehehehe sorry Misao-chan." I said walking out of the phone booth.  
  
Misao looked at me funny as a big sweatdrop lay on my head.  
  
"Don't worry about Misao she's just cranky." a voice said.  
  
I looked over to see Soujiro Misao's little brother.  
  
"Sorry Misao you know how I am. It'll take me forever before I finally do something even if it's just a phone call." I said.  
  
"It's ok, you can repay me when you become famous for your singing." Misao said smiling.  
  
"Oh-no" Soujiro said slapping his hand to his forehead. I giggled when he started counting backwards from 5.  
  
"You can be on an interview and tell everyone in the world that I'm your best friend . . ."  
  
Misao can be so silly that's way she's my best friend. After Misao's little moment in fantasy land she used the phone to call her house to tell them that she'd be late coming home. I finally talked my brother into going out with her!  
  
Misao smiled cheerfully and suddenly gave me a big hug.  
  
"Thank you SO much Kaoru-chan!" she screamed, Soujiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your welcome Misao, please get off me now I can't breath."  
  
Misao stopped hugging me and still wore her excited smile. "I can't help it" she said, "this is the best thing that ever happened to me!"  
  
"Ok, so we go to the mall and hang out for a while. Then Kaoru-san's brother Aoshi comes to pick Misao up then what?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Yeah then what Kaoru?" Misao said grinning in a funny way.  
  
"Ew heck no Misao-chan!" I screamed softly, Misao burst with laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-chan I couldn't resist. It's so funny when you get grossed out!"  
  
I felt like bonking Misao on the head with my fist and I would have too, if I hadn't felt like this would be the last time I would see her and everyone else again . . .  
  
"Oneechan" Soujiro said, "Your very lucky I haven't come over there to kill you!"  
  
"Ohhh I shaking in my gym shoes!" Misao said, "What'ca gonna do tickle me to death?"  
  
"You know that's a good idea," I said.  
  
"Oh-no you two wouldn't?"  
  
"We would." Soujiro and I said at the same time before attacking Misao with the tickle strategy we used often on her when we where in third grade.  
  
A few hours later I had walked home by myself [Yes that's an accomplishment for me it's hard being the girl in school who all the guys want to date!] I walked up the porch of my house and took out my house key to unlock the door. Once I got inside I started walking towards my room when suddenly a woman stood in front of me. She had long blond hair and big green eyes, it was my mother.  
  
"Welcome back sweetie!" [Oh Kami-sama I wish she'd stop calling me sweetie.]  
  
"Hi mother."  
  
"Oh look at your pony tail. Come, come we must re-do your hair and then we'll play with the tarot cards again!" My mother said.  
  
"Yes mother." I said.  
  
A couple of minutes later I was sitting at the table watching as my adopted mother shuffled a deck of tarot cards. [Mom likes to act as if she where a kid again to see if she can understand me. NOT WORKING MOM!]  
  
"I've hidden the blank card in a good spot so you shouldn't be able to draw it this time." Mom said.  
  
I took the deck from her hand and pulled the top card  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
I flashed the white card into her view it was the blank one "Same as always mom, why do you even bother with this stuff when I'm just going to draw the same card?"  
  
"Go to your room."  
  
"Huh? Why?" I asked.  
  
"Don't back talk! Go to your room!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said rushing off to my room.  
  
I walked into my room and shut the door. Now of course your probably thinking a person like me would keep a clean room. Well let me break it to you nicely NOPE! I was tripping on cell phones, manga's, DVD's, tapes, etc [^_^ hehehehe I'm the most cleanest person in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]  
  
I turned on my TV and watched a bit of whatever was on the Disney channel. About 30 minutes later I heard my house phone start to ring  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kaoru please pick up the phone that noise hurts my ears!" Mom screamed.  
  
I picked up the phone and put it to my ear "Hello Kamiya residence."  
  
"Yes, is this Kaoru Kamiya daughter of Yuuto Kamiya or is this Arashi Kamiya speaking?" a voice said.  
  
"This is Kaoru and who may I ask are you?"  
  
"I work at the police station and your father Mr. Kamiya has been arrested for robbing a bank . . ."  
  
I pushed the off button on the phone, I didn't need to hear anymore.  
  
"Honey why did you hang up on them?"  
  
"Mom we've, we've got a problem Dad's been arrested!" I screamed  
  
Mother just stood there in a state of shock when just that moment my brother Aoshi walked into the room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Fathers been arrested!" I screamed again  
  
Aoshi's eyes widened a little "You lie, it would be on TV"  
  
Aoshi went to the couch and turned on the old Television set that we'd had ever since I can remember.  
  
"We've just received word that the bank on Miizu highway has been robbed by it's own manager Yuuto Kamiya. Apparently he and a few other men had been setting this up for a few months now. But not to worry he's safely behind bars now."  
  
Aoshi turned off the TV and looked at Mom and me before rushing off into his room.  
  
"This is awful! How could he?" Mom screamed before running into her room.  
  
I was left alone in the living room before I too went to my room.. The same question floated into my mind that I'm sure was in Aoshi's and Mom's. (why had he done it we didn't need the money did we?) I looked outside my window and saw hundreds, probably thousands of reporters standing outside my house! I walked over to my futon and lay down as a coma of confusion forced me to sleep.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
I opened my eyes slightly and looked at my clock 12:00 a.m. and my cell phone was ringing! I picked up the phone to hear my friend Misao's voice  
  
"Kaoru! I've been trying to call you for hours! I heard what happened on the news are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine Misao-chan, just shocked that's all. How was your date with my brother?" I asked knowing that right now Misao was blushing.  
  
"Hehehehe um well I can't tell you that sorry" Misao said.  
  
"Hey is it ok with your parents to be talking on the phone this late?"  
  
"Oh yeah it's fine, what they don't know can't hurt them!" Misao said.  
  
"Are you Princess Kaoru?"  
  
I turned my head immediately and saw two women in white dresses floating in front of me.  
  
"Kaoru? Kaoru are you there?" I heard Misao ask.  
  
"Yes I think it's princess Kaoru. The princess is supposed to be very beautifu.l" The other girl said.  
  
"Who, who are you?" I screamed.  
  
"Now, now calm down your highness."  
  
"Highness?" What were they talking about?  
  
"Yes you see . . ."  
  
Suddenly the roof of my room flew off! And a man with long red hair (No not Kenshin) and a cold glare looked at me.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh it's the mad Prince Seeu!" the two girls screamed.  
  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! What's going on?" I heard Misao's voice again, "Is everything alright?"  
  
I turned off my cell phone and ran out of my room as quick as I could. Tears of fear fell from my eyes.  
  
"What the hell is going on in there?" I heard Aoshi scream  
  
"Big brother there's someone in my room. There's these two princesses and this man with long red hair and a big scythe!" I screamed.  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes "Stop acting like a five-year-old Kaoru!"  
  
"I'm serious look!" I screamed.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
I turned my head again and saw a man with a weapon in his hand as well.  
  
"It's her we best get her out of here before Seeu gets to her." The man said.  
  
"Who are you?" I heard Aoshi scream, "Get out of this house!"  
  
Suddenly I felt this hard metal grasp my body and throw me up into the air. I looked down to see another boy with long red hair. A cloth covered his eyes but he knew what he was doing.  
  
"Five." the man named Seeu said, he was standing next to the blindfolded boy.  
  
"Seeu stop this at once!"  
  
"Four."  
  
I saw Aoshi's eyes widen bigger and bigger by the second.  
  
"Kaoru!" I heard mother scream.  
  
"Three."  
  
"Seeu stop! Leave her be"  
  
I black hole formed into the sky and as Seeu counted backward the more I approached it.  
  
"Two."  
  
"One!"  
  
I entered the black hole and the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground staring up into the eyes of a boy.  
  
"K-kaoru?" he said it was the boy who had been blindfolded . . .  
  
  
  
(In Tokyo Japan)  
  
  
  
"Now Ms. Makimachi you say you were there when Kaoru Kamiya was kidnapped?"  
  
"No, not there. I was on the phone with her we were just having an ordinary chat when suddenly I heard voices and screaming. The next thing I know the phone was disconnected . . . It's just so hard to believe. I was just talking to her and then she was gone."  
  
  
  
Notes: Ok there's the first chapter my start of my first K/K story ^_^x R&R please 


	2. Chapter Two: Faith

The Threads that bind us Together  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Planet Ladder but the idea is MINE!  
  
Summery: Orphaned in a war that she can't remember, Kaoru is at peace with her life as an adopted child. Until strange things start happening and chaos returns when a strange boy named Kenshin Himura tells her of her past as a princess with a choice: To decide which worlds will rule and which worlds will fall. My first K/K story!  
  
Crossover with: Planet Ladder  
  
[ ] = Character is telling you something or thinking something  
  
( ) = My notes  
  
// // = The scene  
  
' ' = Character is thinking  
  
" " = Character is speaking  
  
Notes: Thank all you reviewers! I don't want to give away any spoilers for my story so you'll have to wait to find out about Kaoru. Also Kaoru will be the only one with first person writing when the story reverts to another scene that Kaoru's not in it will be in Third Person. Confusing I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
//Flashback to the night before//  
  
  
  
"I've picked up a signal! I thought it was one of the collapser's responding, but make no mistake . . . he's made his move Idou sir." Katorasu, One of Idou's comrades said.  
  
"Yes, I know the mad Prince Seeu. Kaoru is of great value to him as well. We might have to fight him this time, be ready." Idou said.  
  
"So you're here. I've been waiting for you Idou." a man said. He had long red hair and a scythe in his hand. He was dressed in a black robe lined with gold and his hair was in a high ponytail. (He's not Kenshin.)  
  
"Get back!" Idou screamed to his two companions.  
  
Idou and Seeu looked at each other for a long while Seeu's face was emotionless. As always his eyes empty and emotionless while Idou glared with hatred. Idou reached behind his back and brought out the legendary weapon Zenith Crio.It's blade shined in the light of the full moon and the giant diamond atop it was ablaze. It was a giant axe of destruction if in the wrong hands.  
  
"You won't get away this time!"  
  
Idou's eyes widened & Seeu somehow deflected his attack as a golden whipblade (I made a new word!)  
  
"It can't be. Whose whipblade is that? Only Organic Gold has the power to . . .wait that whip . . ." Idou took a deep breath before continuing, "Seeu what the hell have you done?"  
  
Idou looked at the young man with blood red hair and the crossed shape scar on his left cheek "Shinta."  
  
  
  
Living Flesh  
  
And Gold unite  
  
And become pure.  
  
Anyone who encounters it . . .  
  
Will be cursed . . .  
  
For all eternity.  
  
  
  
Far away, and long ago . . . There was a dreadful war. A great fire consumed the lands and killed almost everyone.  
  
Almost . . .  
  
. . . Everyone.  
  
The person who discovered the few little survivors had a right hand made of gold and a cross shape scare on his left cheek. Everyone who fought lost something dear, we lost our country, and in the end we lost our last prince, down to the depths of his dark heart.  
  
'Kenshin! That Robot looks just like him.'  
  
"Idou . . . um . . . that young red haired boy isn't breathing sir." The young girl Sarita said.  
  
"I know." Idou said, "He is the fabled of Organic Kouki. Seeu's toy, It is a doll."  
  
Suddenly the doll, Kenshin, ran to attack.  
  
  
  
Living in a cursed timed.  
  
We'll fight until one man stands.  
  
Each of us,  
  
Relying on our weapons  
  
To stay alive,  
  
IT'S PURE MADNESS!  
  
  
  
The mad prince leaped into the air his Luna to Mercy (The big scythe) in his hand as he came down for an attack. Idou's Zenith Crio blocking almost every move and striking back with anger and hatred. Seeu's plan had been working, everything was in place. Idou was falling for everything. The man should have known his Luna to Mercy could win any fight because it could cut through everything in existents.  
  
Kenshin leaped up into the air attacking Idou's comrades Sarita and Katorasu. His weapon Organic Gold immerged from his hand grabbing Sarita and throwing her into the air.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Kenshin then threw her to the ground.  
  
"How? How is he doing all that! He's blindfolded!" Katorasu screamed looking at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin turned his head towards Katorasu the whipblade organic gold returning to right hand which happened to made of solid gold . . .  
  
Katorasu tried to swallow his fear but couldn't. He turned his head to look over to the now fainted Sarita who looked like, who looked like she was dead!  
  
Kenshin reached a hand to the left side of his body pulling a long samurai sword out. Kenshin ran for the scared Katorasu and attacked. Blood spilled to the ground along with Katorasu's left arm.  
  
"Kenshin." Seeu said.  
  
Kenshin turned his head to his master (Who's making him do these awful things!) and nodded the next minute Kenshin and Seeu where nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Shinta bring the girl Kaoru to me but . . . keep her safe."  
  
  
  
The girl who holds  
  
The fate . . .  
  
Of everything around us,  
  
  
  
Everything unknown,  
  
And of everything Unseen . . .  
  
Landed on Earth  
  
  
  
The most repulsive of all 10,000,000 planets  
  
She is the key to survival,  
  
And of destruction.  
  
  
  
And yet . . .  
  
She will die . . .  
  
In a pool of her own tears.  
  
  
  
//The Forest of Silver Mist//  
  
  
  
"K-kaoru?"  
  
I sat up onto the cold wet ground and looked at the boy who said my name.  
  
"Yes?" I said, Good Kami-sama this boy has beautiful purple eyes! And the most stunning red hair I've ever seen!  
  
The boy didn't say anything. I took this time to study him over a little more he was small built, looked my age, and was dressed in the most strangest clothing I had ever seen.  
  
"Did you say my name?" I asked again. Still he did not answer, "Can you talk?"  
  
The boy looked down then he turned his head to the side and pointed. I turned my head and looked in the direction he pointed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The boy looked at me as if I had three heads and then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a big chunk that used to be called my room!  
  
"Hey let go of me! Are you listening? I said let go!"  
  
The red headed boy pulled me into the chunk of my house and then walked a few feet away . . . it was my room.  
  
I ran over to my cell phone to see if it was working, to my luck it started ringing. I answered the phone and put it to my ear.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Kaoru." The voice sounded dark, grim, and depressed.  
  
"Yes, who is this? Can you help me I don't know where I am!" I screamed.  
  
"My name is Seeu and I can help you but unfortunately you're going to have to find me first. I'm sure you've meet Shinta, the person I've left to guard you from anyone or anything that will try and harm you. Also I thought you might like to have your room." Seeu said.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're the man who kidnapped me! Where am I? Where is my Family! I demand an answer!" I screamed into phone.  
  
"Your in a different world, you will never see your family or friends again. I suggest you get used to this world until it's time for you to go to another one."  
  
"Wait, What?"  
  
"If you would like to make a call please hang up and try again, if you would like to make a call . . ." I hung the phone up he'd hung up on me the jerk!  
  
I placed my cell phone down and walked away the boy who Seeu named Kenshin walked over to my phone and picked it up in his hand.  
  
"Hey what are you . . ."  
  
He crushed in his hand and I just stood there watching as the pieces fell to the ground. It may have been my only way to be rescued but for some reason I didn't care.  
  
  
  
//Later that day//  
  
  
  
I found myself cuddled up in a corner of my room, crying. I've never been so scared in my life. I heard small footsteps in front of me and looked up to see Shinta looking down upon me.  
  
"What do you want!" I screamed.  
  
Shinta bent down still silent as ever and put his hand on my face and brushed away my tears.  
  
I turned my head away from his hand "Go away."  
  
He stood up and looked down at me.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face or something? Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
He still didn't say anything; I stood up and looked at him  
  
'You look human but you aren't are you?'  
  
His face was still and he continued to stare at me.  
  
I don't know why but I feel like I know him.  
  
"Are you . . . never mind you won't answer anyway." I said, "If you do feel like talking or anything I'll be over there." I pointed to another corner of my room.  
  
Shinta nodded shocking me a little did he hear what I said?  
  
A few minutes later I heard rain. I looked up to see Shinta standing in the cold rain, no emotion showing, and no emotion to come inside so he wouldn't get wet.  
  
"Um, excuse me ,um Shinta?"  
  
"Kenshin" he said, "Call me Kenshin."  
  
"You-You can talk!" I said.  
  
"Yes, but only during melt downs." Kenshin said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am sort of a robot. My real body was destroyed along time ago. Seeu was kind enough to make me the Robotic Doll and transfer my soul into it. But I cannot talk unless I'm having problems with my system." Kenshin said. "I apologize for this I must have seemed really rude earlier."  
  
"Please, won't you come inside? It's cold out here and it's raining. Come inside and dry off please."  
  
"Thank you Kaoru."  
  
"How do you know my name?" I said.  
  
"I'll explain later on . . ." Kenshin said.  
  
"Please tell me now." I said  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
I felt his eyes upon me once again. I walked up closer to him and took his hand.  
  
"Please come inside."  
  
And with that I pulled him inside away from the rain and mist.  
  
  
  
Notes: Awwww, Anyhoo next chapter there WILL be more RK cast characters I swear it! Also none of these characters are O/C's (Original Characters) They come directly from the manga so I don't own them either wish I owned Seeu so I could steal his Luna to Mercy and kick some butt! ^_^ Ok so let me explain Kenshin he's sort of a Robot and yet is Human 300 years ago when the war Idou was talking about Kenshin died  
  
Kenshin fangirls: NO!  
  
//sweatdrop// Anyway, Seeu wouldn't allow this (I know it sounds a little Yaoi but it's not) so he transferred Kenshin's spirit into a robotic replica of Kenshin so he wouldn't die. And so Kenshin can only really talk when his robot replica has problems (Which for my story will most likely be a lot.) 


End file.
